Hogwarts Suicide Squad
by I'mJustMeAJ
Summary: 'The Joker ran after Batman as the two were on top if a abandon warehouse. "Damnnit Batman give me my daughter back!" Yelled the Joker as the two men jumped to another warehouse.' Loosely based of Mike S. Miller's pic on pinterest. Dark!Luna, Dumbledore!Bashing ,Weasley!Bashing. Still not the best at summaries,sorry
1. Chapter 1

Loosely based of Mike S. Miller's picture on pinterest ( pin/21955116910416148/) with the addition of Poison Ivy, Two-face

Minimal Marvel x-over as well because Deadpool is Harley's brother in this fic

Neville, the Greengrass' and the twins are the same as in Truth

Phoebe Tonkin as Pansy when she was in H2O (just with smaller boobs)

Demi Lovato as Libra Black

Jennette McCurdy as Katie Bell (idk why but yeah)

Shay Mitchell as Angelina Johnson

* * *

 _The Joker ran after Batman as the two were on top if an abandon warehouse. The Joker was only on night pants and a tank top as he had been sleeping when Batman broke into his house. Harley and he had been quite for the past two years, with the former getting a legit job while the worked from home making custom toys for the few snobby rich people in Gotham that would pay ridiculous prices for children toys, before they packed up and moved a year later. He was on the straight and narrow and Harley and he weren't the only ones. Bane, Penguin, Riddler, Two face and Ivy all of the packed up and went to England where they could have fresh starts and raise their families as well as go back into the world they had once left. They lived in muggle London but could be seen in Diagon Alley almost every night when their kids were sleeping to have a meeting and see how's everyone doing as well as who takes the babysitting duty for a night while the others go to a movie or something._

 _The Joker even ran into his little brother, Tom Riddle, when he and the gang were in Diagon Alley. The man was a politician and had a one year old daughter named Vega who had wildly tamed curly black hair with a dark brown streak. He was with his wife, Bellatrix Riddle nee Black, and a few of their friends: Andromeda Black, Bellatrix's sister, Jane Nott, Nancy Greengrass and Andrea Parkinson. Tom and Bellatrix weren't the only one with a kid at the time the two groups ran into each other. The Riddler or, Edward Nigma, had his twin sons Apollo and Roman, who he named in honor of his friend Two-Face, or Harvey Dent, who were a year older than Vega. Sadly the twin's mother had been killed four months after the twins had turned one and eight months before the move. She was an American Pure-blood of Americas sacred fifty._

 _"Damnnit Batman give me my daughter back!" Yelled the Joker as the two men jumped to another warehouse. A young child could be heard yelling at each jump and landing Batman ran. The blond, with green streak going down the middle of her hair, child in his arms was looking over his shoulder reaching out for the Joker with sad powder blue eyes. Her eyes reminded him so much of Harley. "It's okay Princess daddy's coming." The Joker said as he pushed himself to run faster as they approached the water up ahead. Batman jumped off the building to the water just as the Joker's hand grazed his daughters hand and grabbed nothing but air. He watched as Batman turned aiming his grappling hook before throwing it, hitting the Joker in the head before it caught purchase on the edge of the building. As Batman swung himself and the child in his arms around to land on the ground the Joker fell, his head hitting the ground with a sickening thud. The blue eye girl flinched and stared to hit Batman as tears fell from her eyes._

 _"Daddy!"_

Luna Lovegood shot up in from her laying position in the compartment she was laying in. She looked across from her and saw Neville Longbottom playing with a plant he had gotten over the summer from a new plant shop in Diagon alley. Next to him was Libra Black who had bright pink hair and was bending a piece of steel in her hand while looking at the window lost in thought. Libra was the oldest in of the three older than Neville by two months and Luna by five, but Luna was a year below them because her birthday was on Halloween and which meant she was a month away from being 12 when she started Hogwarts. Neville looked up from his plant and smiled at her before he opened his mouth to say something and whatever it was had been cut off by the compartment opening. She looked up at Harry 'I'm-all-that-but-not-really' Potter, Ron 'The Pig' Weasley and Hermione 'Raven Queen' Granger.

"Get out we want this-" Harry stopped talking when Hermione sat down next to Luna and started to read the book she was holding, "Hermione what are you doing?"

"Why do you care?" Unknown to Harry and Ron the compartments around them had people in it as well as people standing in the hall. "You did call me a 'cross-dressing lesbian mud-blood whore' before you opened the compartment door. May I mind you a crowded hallway at that. Do you really think I want to hang out with you if all you're going to do is insult me for the gender and clothes I like? Sorry I don't have time for petty people nor the patience to deal with them." Hermione said as she flipped the page in her book.

"You're ditching us?!" Hermione, Luna and Libra flinched while Neville shook his head to stop the ringing in his ears, "For wanna be snakes? For outcasts in their own houses?" Hermione took a moment to think before she started humming a song before singing.

"Outcasts and girls with ambition, that's what I want to see." Ron looked at her confused before turning to Harry

"Your singing P!nk? Really at a time like thi-"

"Also Luna's not an outcast, not in my eyes at least, she's a Princess just as I am a Queen."

"Are you mad!?" Both boys yelled and Hermione finally looked up from her book. Neville and Libra were wondering when Queen of the 'Golden' trio jumped on the 'Luna Lovegood is awesome band wagon' with them. Luna was just smirking to herself as she went to lay her head on Hermione's lap as the older girl put down her book and played with Luna's hair.

"A wise man in muggle America once said 'You're only given one spark of madness. You mustn't lose it.' Also, as you called theses three last year, what's wrong with hanging with the wicked kids? They have more fun without almost getting you killed each year. Besides I saved your asres to many times to count in the past four years I'm done with that job, hope you survive this year without me."

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"That is NOT my name. Not now nor has it ever been as I learned over the summer. You may call me Hermione but I shall not hear the rest of that name." Ron walked away and Harry went to follow, "Potter, I've known you as long as he yet every time you chose him despite him bad mouthing you, why is that? I remember when you would yell at him when he said anything mean to me and you'd call me your sister; I also remember you hating your fame, one for not being use to and two because your parents died in order for you to achieve it and now you seem to bask in it. You wait on Ron like you owe it to him like your _compelled_ and you should kiss the ground he walks on." Harry stood there looking at Hermione knowing that every word she said was true but one word stood out the most. The way she said compelled, "Also I have your key I took it from Molly on the day we were at the Quidditch Cup, I heard her say she needed to go in your vault for another deposit. Keep it out of Ron's sight and only trust the twins and Ginny if you believe my words." Hermione gave Harry back his vault and a note attached to it. Harry nodded and walked away putting his key in his back pocket and found Ron in a compartment with the twins and Ginny. The former of the four seemed to sneer at the twins who paid him no mind while they talked to Ginny. He took a seat next to Ron and had a feeling that he needed to apologize to the boy but he fought it and thought back to Hermione.

 _"You wait on Ron like you owe him, like your **compelled** and you should kiss the ground he walks on." _At that moment, Harry knew he needed to cautious of Ron and others he felt he needed to explain himself to.

"Hey mate what took you so long?" Ron said with a frown because Harry wasn't apologizing for keeping him waiting.

"Was just thinking." Ron rolled his eyes at the vague explanation as he was getting frustrated that none of the compulsion laced food and charms weren't working anymore. Harry wasn't giving in to the feeling that he needed to be an open book to Ron. He would have to report this back to Albus as it could cause problems if not addressed soon. The compartment door opened showing Pansy Parkinson who walked over to the twins and laid across both of them.

"Missed me boys?!" the boys admitted they did "Sweet now what mayhem will we wreck this year." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers and their best friend. Pansy was someone who was an outcast in Gryffindor for the most part and hung out with Luna, Neville and Libra when she wasn't with George or both twins. The fact that she hung out with Slytherin's made her even worse of an outcast among her house aside from Ginny, George, Angelina and Katie Bell.

* * *

 **Pairings and (House)**

Hermione (Ravenclaw)/ Padma (Hufflepuff)

Luna (Ravenclaw)/ Parvati (Hufflepuff)

Pansy (Gryffindor) / Daphne (Slytherin)

Neville (Ravenclaw)/ Astoria (Slytherin)

Fred (Ravenclaw)/ Katie Bell (Gryffindor)

George (Gryffindor)/ Angelina (Gryffindor)

Libra [Tonks] (Hufflepuff)/ Ginny (Gryffindor)

Draco (Slytherin)/?

Harry (Gryffindor)/?

Ghram Dorrance (Bane)/Andromeda

Edward Nigma (Riddler)/ Anastasia Greengrass

Wade Wilson-Quinzel (Deadpool)/ Andrea Parkinson

Jack Napier (Joker)/ Harleen Wilson-Quinzel (Harley Quinn)

Harvey Dent(Two face)/?

Pamela Isley (Ivy)/?

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (Penguin)/?


	2. trying

I'm doing my best to come up with new chapters but every time I get an idea of something to write and attempt to do so my attention is pulled away and I either can't remember my ideas or I've lost motivation to write. If anything I'll start throwing in fillers and shorter chapters of work I feel I can't add to so I can at least give you guys something.


End file.
